Time After Time
by Igiveup
Summary: Sometimes friends can be more like family. FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

_I Don't Own The Numb3rs Characters. I am just borrowing them, so please do not sue. I would like to thank N'kala, D. Lerious, and Lewisa Clark for all their help. _

Larry was in his classroom, clearing up his things to go home. It was only five o'clock in the afternoon, but the storm clouds outside made it look like midnight. The math building was pretty quiet for the most part. He could just make out the steady scrape, snap of chalk on a blackboard coming from the classroom at the end of the hallway. Chances were it was Charlie. Larry knew Charlie was helping Don on a case of some kind. He just wasn't sure what it was exactly. There was a loud crash of thunder, followed quickly by a downpour. Larry went to close the window.

Suddenly someone grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him against the wall. Pain exploaded in Larry's head. He let out a strangled cry of surprise, but it was cut off by a hand gripping him by the throat, pinning him against the wall. Larry tried to yell for help, but it came out a hoarse whisper. He clawed at the hand trying to make who ever it was let go. He kicked and squirmed and tried to break free, but the hand didn't budge. Larry looked up to see his attacker.

The only thing he could be sure of was that the attacker was male. He had on a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head. Black wrap around sunglasses covered his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was cold and full of hate."Where is Charles Eppes?"

Larry shook his head. Or at least, he tried to. "Wh-who?" he croaked.

The response was not one the attacker wanted. He punched Larry in the jaw.

"Tell me where he is!"

That was the last thing Larry was going to do. Fear for his own safety was quickly being replaced with fear for Charlie's. Larry closed his eyes. He couldn't betray his friend. He just couldn't. He tried to talk, not an easy task."I don't know who you're talking about. I don't know anyone by that name. I'm sorry. Please let me go!"

This time he was rewarded with a punch to the stomach. At least the attacker released his throat. Larry fell to his kness. He wrapped one arm around his stomach while he used the other arm to hold himself upright. The thought of running occured to him, but he was too unsteady to even stand up.

"Liar! I saw you talking to him this afternoon. Now tell me where he is before I kill you!"

Larry shook his head. The likelyhood that this creep would let him live was pretty much nonexistant. Even if he did let Larry live, Larry would never be able to live with himself if he betrayed Charlie. He wondered if this creep had anything to do with the case Charlie was helping Don with. It was at that moment that Larry suddenly realized just who his attacker was.

From what he had heard from news reports there was a serial killer on the loose called The Phantom. He was so named because he never left any evidence at crime scenes, few witnesses lived long enough to i.d. him, and the ones who did live never got a good look at him. Charlie must have been helping Don track this guy. That's why he was here. If he killed Charlie he'd lessen his chances of being caught!

Larry swallowed. "H-he was just asking me for the time, that's all. I swear I don't know him!" Tears streamed down Larry's face. "Please, I'm telling you the truth!"

The Phantom kicked him hard in the ribs, sending Larry sprawling.

"Stop lying to me!" When he spoke again, he sounded puzzled. "How can you be so loyal to him? If you just tell me where he is I'll let you go."

Larry lay on the floor sucking in air through his teeth. Of course this monster couldn't understand what loyalty was. Charlie was Larry's best friend. More than a friend. He loved Charlie like a son. Larry closed his eyes. He prayed death would claim him before he would break.

Charlie was having a hard time concentrating on the equations in front of him. Something felt wrong. There was a feeling of uneasiness that he just couldn't shake. He put the chalk back in the tray and removed his headphones. He heard a loud crash. His heart stopped when he realized it had come from Larry's classroom. Charlie tore down the hall as fast as he could. When he came to the doorway he saw Larry lying on the floor crying and gasping for breath. A man in a hooded sweatshirt stood over him, a revolver pointed at Larry's head. "Last chance. Where is Charles Eppes?"

Charlie ran into the room and wrapped his arms around Larry, shielding his friend from futher harm. "Leave him alone! I'm right here. What do you want?"

The hooded man smiled. "My dear professor, you've come very close to getting me caught. I can't let you do that. You're going to have to die."

A cold wind of terror blew through Charlie. He wasn't ready to die. His thoughts turned to Larry. Maybe Charlie could convince The Phantom to spare Larry's life. Charlie swallowed. "Let Larry go! He didn't get a good look at you. There's no way he can identify you. Please let him go!"

Larry lifted his head, tears of despair in his eyes. "Charles-" he whispered.

The Phantom just smiled coldly and aimed his gun at the two friends. There was a loud click as he turned the safety off. Charlie bowed his head. "I'm sorry Larry. I'm so sorry." Larry reached up and squeezed Charlie's wrist.

STAY TUNED...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews! Time for chapter 2! It's kinda short. _

Don pulled into the parking lot of CalSci. The rain was coming down in buckets and he thought it would be best to give Charlie a ride home. He decided to wait for the rain to let up a little before he went inside. Don swallowed. Being on a college campus in the middle of a thunderstorm made Don feel as if he were in a horror movie.

As he reached over to turn off the wipers, Don thought he saw movement in one of the classroom windows. Could it be Charlie? Something felt wrong.

Don got out of the car and ran into the building. He was making his way slowly down the hall when he heard a voice cry out, "there's no way he can identify you. Please let him go!"

With a thrill in his heart Don realized it was Charlie. He ran down the hall to where the voice had come from.

Charlie was kneeling on the floor cradling Larry in his arms. A man in a hooded sweatshirt stood over them, a gun pointed at Charlie's head. "I'm sorry Larry. I'm so sorry." Charlie cried as Don ran into the room.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON! DROP IT NOW!" Don shouted, grateful he had his gun with him. The man did as he was told. "On your knees. Keep your hands where I can see them."

The man got on his knees. Don ran over and slapped on the handcuffs. He turned to Charlie and Larry. "You guys all right?"

Larry tried to sit up and winched in pain. Charlie helped him up and turned to Don. "Larry's hurt."

"Ouch! I'll be all right Charles," said Larry through gritted teeth. "Are you all right?" Charlie shook his head.

Keeping his gun trained on the attacker Don went over to them. "Don't worry. I'm calling in backup to haul this creep away and then we'll see about getting you some help."

7777777777777

A few hours later Don and Charlie were in the hospital waiting for word on Larry. Don turned to Charlie. "Larry told me what happened. He's lucky to have you as a friend."

Charlie looked up at him with an anguished expression. "That's not funny Don!"

Don was confused. "I wasn't trying to be funny. What's with you?"

Charlie shook his head. Tears were in his eyes. "If it weren't for me Larry never would have been attacked in the first place."

Don pulled his brother close. "shhh...shhh. This isn't your fault. Larry doesn't blame you for this. It's going to be all right Charlie, I promise."

STAY TUNED...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you as always for the reviews. As for things being resolved too quickly, this is really more of a friendship story and besides, Don often comes to CalSci to ask a favor from Charlie. Now for Chapter 3!_

Larry came back into the waiting room, followed closely by the doctor. Don looked up but Charlie hid his face in Don's shoulder.

"So what's the verdict?" Don asked. The doctor smiled.

"Nothing broken. He's just going to have some nasty bruising. He might be a little sore for a few days."

Larry smiled and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"See Charles? I'm all right, really." There was no response.

"Come on Charlie," said Don.

"Charles, look at me when I'm talking to you."

Charlie looked up. His eyes were filled with guilt and pain.

"This isn't your fault. You're not responsible. I don't blame you for this, honest."

Charlie looked away. Larry gave his shoulder one final squeeze before letting go.

"Do you want us to give you a lift back to the university so you can pick up your car?" Don asked.

"No, that's all right Laurel's on her way over," answered Larry. Noticing Don's questioning look he added, "Laurel Wilson. She's my girlfriend."

Don smiled. "We'll stay with you until she shows up."

They didn't have to wait long. About fifteen minutes later a woman ran in. She had raven black hair and bright green eyes. She went over to Larry and kissed him gently.

"Don't scare me like that! I was worried sick!"

Larry blushed. "Sorry." Laurel turned to Charlie.

"You're Charles Eppes, aren't you? I've seen you around campus but I don't believe we were ever formally introduced."

Charlie nodded but didn't say anything. Don shook hands with Laurel. "I'm Charlie's brother Don."

"Nice to meet you," Laurel said. "Well, I guess we had better be going. It's still raining but it's not as bad as before."

Larry turned to Charlie. "I'll try to come by tomorrow to see how you're doing, okay?"

Charlie nodded, a gesture so faint Larry almost missed it. The four of them made their way into the night.

STAY TUNED...


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy it._

Larry and Laurel got into her car and drove off. Larry stared out the window. His mind drifted back to the hospital waiting room. Charlie hadn't looked like a twenty-nine-year-old man. He had looked more like the fifteen-year-old boy that Larry had met years ago.

Laurel spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

"Do you want to get your car now?" She asked.

Larry shook his head. The idea of riding in his car alone in the dark sent a wave of panic through him.

"C-can we wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

Laurel smiled. She understood. "Okay. How about I stay with you tonight? That way I won't have to drive all the way back to your house the next day."

Larry smiled. He had wanted to ask her to stay but had been afraid she'd say no. When they got to his house Larry went into the bathroom. He gave a start when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His throat was badly burised where the Phantom had squeezed it. It looked like someone had painted a giant hand print on his throat. Larry shuddered and went into the living room.

Laurel was sitting on the couch brushing her hair. When Larry sat down next to her she set her brush aside and gently hugged him.

"You're very brave." She whispered, stroking his hair.

Larry sure didn't feel brave. A lump rose in his throat.

"When-" he began. He swallowed, tried again. "When that gun was pointed at my head, do you know what I was thinking?" Laurel shook her head. "I was thinking, 'please God, don't let him find Charles' and then Charles runs in, right into the path of the gun. Laurel he wasn't worried about his own safety. He was pleading for my life."

Larry stopped, unable to go on. Laurel gently brushed the tears from his cheecks. Larry countinued.

"He blames himself for this Laurel. I've tried to tell him that it's not his fault, but I don't think he believes me."

Laurel smiled. "You'll just have to try harder tomorrow. I know you can get through to him Larry. Don't give up."

Larry smiled and put his head on her shoulder. Laurel reahec out to turn off the light. Larry's heart raced with fear. "Please, don't." he said grabbing her hand. He blushed, embarassed by his reaction. Laurel just smiled and kissed his fingers. "It's all right Larry. I can't say I blame you."

Larry relaxed and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're here Laurel," he whispered as he fell asleep.

STAY TUNED...


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to stay with you tonight okay buddy?" said Don as they drove to the house. Charlie didn't answer. He just stared out the window. Don sighed. He and Alan would never be able to thank Larry enough for trying so hard to protect Charlie. Noticing that his younger brother was shivering, Don turned up the heat. When they came to a red light, Don put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Are you all right Charlie?"

Charlie's response was so quiet Don almost didn't catch it.

"What are we telling Dad?"

Don smiled. "The truth I guess. I was vauge over the phone because I didn't want to worry him. I figured the news might be easier to take if he sees you walk into the house under your own power."

When they arrived at the house Alan met them at the door. "How's Larry doing?"

Don led Charlie into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. Alan sat on Charlie's other side. In a quiet voice Don explained what had happend.

"My God!" said Alan, pulling Charlie into his arms. Don rubbed Charlie's shoulders. Charlie began to cry.

"It's all my fault. Larry was hurt because of me!"

Alan looked over at Don, who shook his head.

"C'mon buddy," Don said. "What do we have to do to convince you that this wasn't your fault?"

Charlie didn't answer. He countinued to cry into Alan's shoulder. Gradually his breathing became slow and even. Alan sighed.

"Poor kid, he's cried himself to sleep."

Don and Alan watched Charlie sleep. Despite their at how close they had come to losing him, they also couldn't help feeling a hint of pride. Giving up your life to save someone else is the most heroic thing a person can do. Not wanting to wake Charlie up, Alan and Don stayed where they were and soon fell asleep themselves.

STAY TUNED...


	6. Chapter 6

_Final Chapter! Enjoy!_

By morning the rain had vanished. Warm sunshine filled the living room. Don opened his eyes. Alan was still asleep but Charlie was no where to be found. "oh no." Don thought. He knew where his brother had gone. He checked his watch. It was nine-thirty. He wondered if Larry was awake yet. Don knew that this time Larry was the only one who could get through to Charlie.

Don went out to the garage. Sure enough, there were chalkboards everywhere. Charlie ran from one to another making hasty scribbles. Don grabbed his arm. Charlie jerked free and turned his back on Don.

"Charlie you've got to snap out of this. Larry's on his way over. Don't you want to talk to him?"

Charlie shook his head. "I can't Don. Not after I almost got him killed."

Don grabbed Charlie and turned him around so they were facing each other.

"Listen to me Charlie. You didn't hurt Larry. You tried to save him remember? You were willing to give up your life in exchange for his. You're a hero Charlie. I meant it when I said Larry was lucky to have you as a friend."

Charlie shook his head. "Larry's more than a friend." He swallowed. "When I transfered over from Princeton to CalSci, Larry wasmy only friend on that stupid campus. He was the only person who didn't mind being corrected by a kid." Charlie chuckled softly. "In fact, he encouraged it. He's why I decided to go into teaching. He's like a second father to me Don."

Don pulled Charlie into a hug. Charlie countinued speaking, voice muffled by Don shoulder. "And how is he repaid for his kindness? By almost being murdered, that's how. How can I ever look him in the eyes again?"

"Maybe if he convinces you it wasn't your fault?"

The voice had come from the doorway. Don and Charlie looked up to see Larry standing there. Understanding the need for privacy, Don gently released his brother. "I'll be in the house." As he walked past Larry Don quietly mouthed "thank you."

Charlie turned back to the chalkboard. Larry cleared his throat. "I heard what you said. That means a lot to me Charles." There was no answer. Larry sighed. Charlie sure wasn't making this easy. Laurel's words from the night before flashed through Larry's mind. He couldn't give up. "Charles, I wish I knew what to do or say to get you to stop blaming yourself, but quite frankly I'm drawing a blank. Maybe if you tell me why you think this was your fault?"

Without turning around, Charlie said, "The Phantom was after me because I was helping Don track him. If I hadn't been working on that case-"

It was then that the words Larry needed came to him.

"If the Phantom hadn't killed those people, there never would have been a case."

Charlie stopped writing. His hand hovered over the chalkboard. He turned to Larry. The guilt and pain in his eyes was slowly being replaced by confusion. Larry smiled. "Ah, you never thought od it that way before did you?" Charlie slowly shook his head. Larry walked over to Charlie and hugged him. Charlie hesitated a moment, then hugged back. Larry withdrew first, keeping his hands on Charlie's shoulders. "Now do you believe me?" Charlie nodded. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Then can we please get out of this garage? Your family is worried about you."

"Sure." Charlie said. "Just let me put these chalkboards away first." He took one down from the celing. Larry picked one up off the floor. "Thanks Larry." said Charlie with a smile. Larry returned it with a smile of his own. "Thank you, Charles."

THE END!


End file.
